(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved suspending and stabilizing structure for a remote control car, particularly to one in which the supporting arms can be lengthened to the greatest extent, such tat when the wheels run on rough roads, the oscillating range of the supporting arms can be reduced, and the gravity center of the vehicle can be lowered, thus enhancing the stability of the traveling vehicle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the front shock absorbing structure of the front differential of the conventional remote control car, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a front differential 4 which is provided with a holding board 41 at the front end. The holding board 41 is fastened to the front end of the differential 4 by way of two screws 42 and pivotally connected to a supporting arm 43 at each outer side of the fastening screws 42. However, the pivotal connecting positions of the supporting arms 43 of the prior art are utilized to set on the most outer side of the front different 4, in order to obtain a shock absorbing effect at the time when the wheels of the vehicle are running on rough roads.
According to the technology applied in the prior art, while the supporting arms 43 are pivotally connected to the two sides of the differential 4, the assembly of the supporting arms 43 would be slightly later than that of the front differential 4. Therefore, in the current remote control vehicle structures, the axle center 44 of the pivotal connection position A of the supporting arms 43 is disposed on the outer side of the fastening points of the screws 42.
When the above-mentioned shock absorbing structure is applied to the wheels of a vehicle for running on rough roads, the shock absorbing effect can be obtained. However, in view of the fact that the supporting arms 43 are provided on the outer side of the two screws 42 on the front differential 4, and that there is a limitation of the size of a remote control car under the proportion of the 1:8 or 1:10 to the real car, the decision of the position of the axle center 44 of the supporting arms 43 would involve the possibility of the greatest length of the supporting arms.
Referring to FIG. 6, hereunder are descriptions relating to how the length of the supporting arms in the suspending system would influence the stability of a running car. Under the circumstances that the supporting arm 43a is designed in a smaller size, when the car is running on a rough road, the distance between the axle center 44 of the supporting arm 43a and the outer end would be rather short, rendering the supporting arm 43a bearing a greater oscillating angle θ1 and the front differential bearing a greater dash force. On the contrary, when the distance between the axle center 45 of the supporting arm 43b and the outer end is longer, when the height of the obstacle 50 remains the same, the pivotal connecting point 45 of the axle center 45 would have an oscillating angle θ2 which is apparently smaller than the angle θ1. Currently, the toy remote control cars are manufactured in a size under the proportion of the 1:8 and 1:10 to the real car, and the manufacturers of conventional remote control cars desire to extend the length of the supporting arms 43 (or 43a) to a greatest range, such that when the wheels are dashed, the front differential would have a smallest oscillating range.
As shown in FIGS. 7a and 7b, under the circumstances that the width of the vehicle body remains unchanged, when the supporting arms 43 of the shock absorber are provided as long as possible, the vehicle body would have a more stability during traveling. As shown, in case point A is the fastening point of the supporting arms of a prior art (as shown in FIG. 7a), and point B is the fastening point of the supporting arms of the present invention (as shown in FIG. 7b, under the same output horsepower P, the respective lifting angles of the chassis of the vehicle in speeding are: θ3 for point A and θ4 for point B. As length b is longer than length a, angle θ4 is smaller than angle θ3. Apparently, when the length of the supporting arm increases, the height that the chassis lifts during traveling would become less, such that the gravity center of the vehicle body would be lower and stabler and that stability can be obtained when the vehicle is turning under high speed, avoiding the vehicle from turning over.